Consecuencias
by lovekiba89
Summary: Una fiesta, alcohol y un jueguecito...y las consecuencias de todo esto [Sasunaru]. Cap.7 subido!
1. La fiesta

Cap. 1

"_Estás invitado a la fiesta que doy en mi casa el sabado a las 9. Traer algo de comer o de beber._

_Fdo: Sakura"_

Naruto termino de leer la invitación, y miró a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Qué bien, dattebayo! Una fiesta en casa de Sakura-chan, me pregunto quién más ira.

-Supongo que los de siempre. -Dijo con indiferencia el Uchiha.

"¿porqué siempre tendrá que ser tan frío?"

-¡Naruto¡Sasuke!.-Se oyó un voz a lo lejos.

-¿Kiba!.-Dijo naruto.- ¿te has enterado de lo de la fiesta?.

-Claro que sía, ahora mismo me dirijía a comprar algo de bebida, para llevarla el sábado. Estoy impaciente.

-Yo también.

-Bueno, me voy, que si no cerrará el supermercado.- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

Cuando kiba se hubo marchado, el Uchiha habló.

-Yo no ire.- Declaró.

- Nande?- Dijo el rubio.

- Que no iré, no pienso soportar a esa sakura-baka toda la noche tras de mí.

Naruto no sabía qué decir. De repente, le invadio una decepción por dentro. Quería que estubiera allí, no sabía por qué pero le entró la sensación de que si el Uchiha no estaba no sería lo mismo.

-Bueno, dobe, me tengo que ir.- Y dandole la espalda hechó a caminar.- Adiós.

Y el kitsune se quedó, allí plantado, sin saber que hacer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era sabado noche, y Naruto salía de la ducha. Se dio prisa para vestirse, pues sino llegaría tarde a casa de Sakura. Estaba impaciente, aunque si Sasuke no iba, no sería lo mismo. Decidió llamarle.

-SI?- Respondio la vos de Sasuke al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh… sasuke..- Naruto no sabía ni qué decirle.

- ¿qué quieres? baka…-Dijo fríamente.- Si es por lo de la fiesta no pienso…

-Por favor.- Dijo el rubio.- Hazlo por mí. Es una ocasión especial, ya que estaremos todos, no sería lo mismo si faltaras tú. _"Pero qué estoy diciendo?"_

EL moreno se quedçó sorprendido.

-Está bien, iré, pero si esas dos empiezan a molestar, me iré. ¿de acuerdo?

-hai!

-A y por cierto… me debes una.- nada más acabar esta frase, Sasuke colgó.

"_Kuso… ahora tendre que invitarle a comer, o cualquier tontería…."_ Pensó el Uzumaki.

Naruto salió casi corriendo de su casa. Llegaba tarde (como siempre).

Cuando llegó a la casa de la pelirrosa, notó como la música se oía desde fuera.

"_va a ser una gran noche"_Y sin pensarselo dos veces, entró.

-Haiiiii Naruto.- Saludaron algunos.

-¿te apuntas a jugar?- Dijo shikamaru. Naruto miró a lo que estaban haciendo. Encima de la mesa había cuatro basos. Y en ese momento, shikamaru cogió una moneda, y, haciendo que botase en la mesa, la tiró para ver si encestaba en algún baso. Y así fue, entró. _(este juego existe, comúnmente denominado como el duro, por lo menos aki xD)_

- Bien…- Dijo el Nara.- Como entró una moneda… elijo que Hinata beba un vaso.

-hai….- Dijo Hinata, que, al percatar que naruto la observaba, se puso roja como un tomate.

Y así comenzó la fiesta. Todos jugando, comenzaban a notar los efectos del Alcohol. Cuando se cansaron del juego, cada unos se dedicó a diferentes cosas, algunos a bailar, otros a hablar, y otros, simplemente, a pulular por la estancia.

Al rato, sono la puerta. Fue naruto quien fue a abrir. Y sin saber si fue por los efecto del alcohol, o por que Sasuke estaba especialmente atractivo, a naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Me vas a dejar pasar, baka.- Dijo sasuke, pero con un tono amistoso.

-Hai!.- Dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Escuchazme todos¡Ahora que estamos ya todos, os vamos a proponer un juego! - Dijo Sakura, mientras le echaba una sonrisa a Sasuke.

- El juego consiste en que nos sentamos en circulo. Y cada uno tendra un número. Por turnos, iremos diciendo: el numero "x" tiene que hacerle esto al numero "y"… ¿lo entendéis?.- Continuo Ino.

-Hai! - Respondieron todos.

El juego comenzó, y fue a Chouji a quién le tocó empezar. Éste no estaba muy atento, pues se dedicaba a comer y comer como un loco…

-Mmmm… ñam …ñam… que el número 6 le pase una patatita frita con la boca al número 8.- Dijo sin la menor ilusión, y siguió comiendo sus preciadas patatas.

Kiba, el 6, miró hacia Sakura, el 8.

"_Sakura inner: Kusooo…… no podía tocarme Sasuke-kun?"_

Kiba, sonrojándose, se puso una patata en la boca, y se acercó a Sakura. Esta, se limitó a cogerla.

-Bien, me toca a mi.- Dijo, sonriendo Temari.- Que el numero 3, le mordisquee la oreja al Numero 7.

Y el Uchiha, el número 3, Miro hacia Naruto, el número 7, y sonrió mentalmente.

"_Por fin…"_


	2. Lo que me debes

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

Y tambien quería daros gracias por los reviews. Espero que os este gustando.

Cap. 2

-Bien, me toca a mi.- Dijo, sonriendo Temari.- Que el numero 3, le mordisquee la oreja al Numero 7.

Y el Uchiha, el número 3, Miro hacia Naruto, el número 7, y sonrió mentalmente.

"Por fin…"

Naruto miro, intentando no sonrrojarse hacia el moreno. No sabía si levantarse. Cuando vio que el moreno se acercaba hasta el, se puso muy nervioso. Sintió como se acercaba lentamente hacia su oreja derecha. Nada más sentir su cálido aliento en su piel, se sonrojó aún más. Poco a poco, Sasuke comenzó a darle pequeños mordisquitos y pasando la lengua lentamente por la oreja del rubio. El rubio no sabía que hacer, todo miraban sonriendo, y el sentía cada vez más la necesidad de girarse y besar a su compañero. Justo cuando no podía seguir controlándose, Sasuke le dijo algo al oído.

"Recuerda que me debes algo". Dijo solamente, y naruto fue el único que lo oyó. Nada más decir esot, se levantó, y traquilamente se dirijió de nuevio a su sitio, dejando a naruto confundido.

Ino y sakura, miraban a Naruto con unos celos impresionantes, y con una mirada asesina, que asustaría hasta a el mismo Orochimaru (xD). Naruto las miró y les sacó la lengua, intentando comportarse con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

-¿Me toca no?- Dijo impaciente Rock lee, con una sonrisa muy pícara en la boca.- mmm… El número 9 tiene que sentarse sobre el número 2 y fingir un orgasmo.

Nada más acabar de decir esto, rió maliciosamente, tocos se quedaron O.O, y temari, se levantó lentamente, totalmente sonrojada. Naji no sabía a dónde mirar, ya que él era el número dos. Temari, poco a poco se sentó sobre él. Y miro a Rock lee con cara de asesina.

-Es lo que hay temari, si no, ponemos otra prueba, - Dijo Lee.- Y creo que te gustaría aún menos.

Temari, miró hacia el chico que tenía debajo, y después cerró los ojos. Poco a poco, empezora suspirar y jadear, moviéndose sobre el cuerpo del sorprendido Neji, que no sabía que hacer. Shikamaru miraba esto con cara de incredulidad.

"_Qué problemático, por qué no sería yo el número 2…"_

Y así poco a poco continuó el juego. Depués de Naji y Temari, le tocó a Hinata besar a Ino, a Shikamaru hacerle un chupetón en el cuello a gaara (xD), y kankurou tubo que pasar el trago de darle un pico a Rock lee.

Cuando la ronda acabó, decidieron dar el juego por terminado, y seguir con la fiesta.

Naruto aún seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, en lo que había sentido. Estaba confuso, asi que fue al baño, el único sitio donde sabía que la gente no le molestaría.

Entro, y cerró el pestillo. Se sentçó en la taza, y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

"_Kusoo… por que a mi? Por que sentí eso? Yo quiero a SAkura-chan aunque ella a mí no. Sasuke sólo es mi rival, mi compañero de equipo, nada más. Porqué siento esas ganas de besarle? Me cuesta controlarme cuando estoy con él. En el juego se vió claramente que lo hacía para probocarme, solo quiere burlarse de mí. Kusooo…u.u"_

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Esta ocupado! - Grito el rubio, a mala leche.

-Dobe, abreme.- Dijo la voz de Sasuke, desde fuera.

-Sasuke - Dijo mientras abria la puerta.- Qué quier….

A naruto no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, pues el Uchiha entró rápido y cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Acto seguida, empujó a naruto contra la pared, quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros.

- Sasuke que?.- Naruto tenía la respiración entrecortada. Entre la borrachera que llevaba, y que sentía los cuerpos tan pegados, sintió que incluso se mareaba. Se preguntó si sasuke sentiría lo mismo.

- Mira naruto, no me voy a andar con rodeos, me debes algo, y quiero que me lo des ahora.- Dijo sonriendo.

- El qué?.- Dijo naruto, el pobre inocente, sin saber de qué iba la cosa.

- Baka…- Dijo Sasuke. Y poco a poco, acortó la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se juntaron, en un beso. Naruto pudo notar los suaves y cálidos labios de uchiha, y cómo su lengua intentaba entra, poco a poco abriéndose paso, para unirse con la del chico rubio.

Es beso fue corto, pero lleno de deseo. Naruto estaba paralizado, esto lo había dejado fuera de lugar.

- naruto…- Dijo Sasuke mirándole a los ojos, y mientras sonreía, le acariciaba el pelo.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo a estos dos chicos. La voz chillona de sakura había hecho que Naruto reaccionara, se sonrojara, y se separase se Sasuke.

- Sí, salgo ahora. Naruto no se encuentra bien.- Y luego miro hacia Naruto.- Esto no se acaba aquí.- Dijo apenas en un susurro.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Me alegro de que os haya gustado. Pido porfavor que me dejéis algún review con vuestras opiniones . No se, alomejro queda un poco lioso, pero esque me lo voy inventando sobre la marcha. Espero que os guste.


	3. Una noche inolvidable

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

Cap.3

Sasuke salió del baño, dejando a Naruto allí, confuso, tocandose los labios, todavía podía sentir el calor de los labios del moreno. ¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Un mar de sensaciones lo inundaba.

- Eyy Naruto, ¿Qué haces ahí?- Dijo Kiba.- Necesito entrar!.

- Eh… si, gomen, pasa pasa…

000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la noche, y Naruto, decidió divertirse y penso que ya pensaría en lo ocurrido esa noche, no iba a ser el único que no se lo pasara bien.

Pero al rato se dio cuenta de que no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Se empezó a agobiar, y decidió que ya era hora de irse de allí. Necesitaba un sitio para pensar, pues todos sus esquemas estaban rotos.

-¿Ya te vas? Pero si todavía todavía es pronto!.- Dijo Sakura. - Venga quedate un poco más, que la fiesta está en pleno apogeo!

- Lo siento Sakura-chan… tengo el estomago revuelto de tanto sake.- Mitió el rubio, saliendo por la puerta.

De camino a casa, comenzó a llover.

-Kusooooo… esto era lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi?- Gimió el rubio corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, estaba empapado. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¿No me vas a invitar a entrar, usuratonkachi?- Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-¿Sas…sasuke?.

- Vine para que me dieras lo que me debes… en la fiesta me quedé con ganas.- Dijo acercandose lentamente al rubio, y alzando la mano para quitarle una gota de lluvia que resbalaba por sus labios.

- ¿Por qué…haces esto?.- naruto no sabía si seguir el juego y hacerle caso al corazón, o usar la razón, la cual le decía que iba a salir mal parado de todo esto.

- No lo sé, quizas el sake era demasiado fuerte o quizas…. Lo desease desde hace ya tiempo.

Esas últimas palabras desarmaron al rubio. Sasuke, se acercó y en un susurro al oído le dijo: "Te ves muy sexy cuando estas mojado. Me dan ganas de beber cada una de las gotitas de lluvia que resbalan por tu cuerpo." Naruto sucumbió a los encantos del moreno. Y sin que este lo esperar, el rubio entrelazó sus manos en el pelo del Uchiha, y lo beso. Lo beso como si fuera su último beso, ese beso que llevaba tantos años necesitando, aunque el se dijera a si mismo que sasuke tan sólo era su amigo.

Sin separar sus labios ni un instante, se dirijieron al interior de la casa, y llegaron hasta el sofa. Sasuke, se echó encima de Naruto. El rubio notaba que un fuego quemaba su interior, y este fuego se avivó aún más notando TODO el cuerpo del uchiha encima suya.

Los labios del uchiha se entretenían dejando marcas en el cuello de naruto. Unas marcas que decían que era de su propiedad, al menos en esa noche, esa noche en la que el alcohol había ayudado a salir unos sentimientos reprimidos durante años.

Las manos de sasuke recorrían el pecho de naruto, y poco a poco, le iban subiendo la camiseta. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la marca del kyubi. Naruto se sentía extasiado, pues el moreno estaba despertando en él unos sentimientos inesperados. Poso a poco, los labios de Uchiha fueron bajando hasta su pecho, su ombligo, y seguían bajando.

-Sa…sauce… no… por..favor…

-Déjame hacerte disfrutar, naruto. Llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo.

- Porfavor… te lo pido… no me hagas esto…

Sasuke retiro sus manos de la entrepierna de Naruto, clavó sus ojos negros en los del kitsune, y lo volvió a besar.

-esta bien…

Se besaron, dios sabe cuánto tiempo estubieron allí, en el sofá. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos. La última imagen que vió naruto antes de dormirse fue la de su amado Sasuke, jugueteando con un mechón rubio de su propio pelo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol entraba por la ventana, despertando a un chico rubio. Este, todavía dormido, se sentó y puso la cabeza entre las manos.

-Kusooo…. Mi cabeza…

Dirijió una mriada a la estancia y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón. Y de pronto, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Fragmentos de la noche anterior inundaban su mente, confundiéndolo aún más. La fiesta, el sake, el juego y…. sasuke.

Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaba? Naruto miró hacia todos los lados. El Uchiha no estaba, se había ido. Dejandolo ahí con una resaca insoportable. Pero lo que más le dolía no wera, la cabeza, sino el corazón pues, después de tantos años diciéndose a si mismo, o más bien obligándose a creer que el amaba a Sakura, sus verdaderos sentimientos habían sido sacados a flote. Le costaba reconocer que quería a Sasuke, pero esa era la verdad. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había dejado de hacer caso a su corazón, pues su razon le decía que no debía sentir todo aquello. El aroma de Sasuke desbordaba por cada centímetro de su piel, y eso lo hacía sentirse más angustiado.

Los ojos del rubio se fijaron en un objeto que había sobre la mesa. Era el protector de Sasuke. Lo había dejado allí. Naruto lo cogió y lo observó. Pensando en que no tendría el valor de devolvérselo.

La puerta sonó. Y naruto, a regaña dientes, se levantó torpemente.

- Son ya las 4 de la tarde, y dijiste que hoy vendrías a despedirte de Gaara, temari y kankurou.- Dijo la pelirrosa, sakura.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo naruto, escondiendo tras de sí el protector de Sasuke, que todavía yacía en su mano.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí?.- Dijo sakura sonriendo.

- Eh…. Nada. Es el protector de Sasuke. Anoche en la fiesta lo debí confundir con el mio. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien.- Dijo racándose la nuca e intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Esta bien, pues si te das prisa y te vistes ya pasamos por su casa y se lo devuelves ¿vale?.

"_No puedo… no puedo verle"_ Pensó el ojiazul _"Y menos con sakura, pero si le digo que no…"_

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Date prisa!

- Si, vale.

Una vez se hubo duchado y vestido, sakura y naruto partieron rumbo a la casa de sasuke. Al pobre naruto le atormentaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Qué debía de hacer? Pero sakura pronto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hemos llegado.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí el 3er capítulo. Me alegro mucho de que os gustara, ya que es la primera historia que escribo. En un principio quería hacer una sobre Kiba pero bueno, salio esto jejejejee. Por fa dejar reviews.


	4. La misión

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

Cap.4

Una vez se hubo duchado y vestido, sakura y naruto partieron rumbo a la casa de sasuke. Al pobre naruto le atormentaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Qué debía de hacer? Pero sakura pronto le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hemos llegado.

A naruto se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no podría mirar a los ojos al Uchiha. Haciendo de tripas corazón, llamó a la puerta. Y después de unos segundos, los cuales al kitsune le parecieron años, Sasuke abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué queréis?.- Dijo Sasuke fríamente. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar hacia Naruto, tenía los ojos clavados en Sakura.

"_Quizás no recuerde lo que pasó la noche anterior"_ Penso el ojiazul apretando el protector de Sasuke, que se encontraba aferrado en su puño.

Fue sakura la que habló.

- Nada, veníamos a buscarte por dos cosas. La primera para preguntarte si venías a despedirte de los de la arena, ya que parten hoy.

-Mmmm, no. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo sin inmutarse.

- Ahh… vale. - Contestó Sakura, bastante cortada.

- También vinimos a traerte esto.- Dijo Naruto intentando ocultar sus coloradas mejillas. - Te lo deviste olvidar en la fiesta, no lo sé.

Sasuke se sorprendio de la respuesta de Naruto, ¿No recordaba nada?

- Ah, vale. - Dijo el Uchiha serenándose.- No me lo dejé en la fiesta.

Sakura miró extrañada a Sasuke. Si no se lo dejo en la fiesta… ¿Porqué lo tenía Naruto?.

Sasuke cogió su protector, y mientras se dirigía al interior de su casa, dijo observando a Naruto fríamente:

- Bueno, os dejo, que estoy ocupado. Adiós.

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices. A naruto le dolió esa despedida. ¿No se acordaba? O quizás estaba enfadado con Naruto por no haber querido a más, o simplemente ahora que sabía sus sentimiento, intentaba distanciarse de él. Toda la noche fue un error, la noche anterior…. Narutó pensó que tenía que haberle hecho caso a la razón y no al corazón.

- Parece enfadado.- Dijo Sakura, mientras echaba a andar hacia la entrada de Konoha.

0000000000000000000000000

El Uchiha cerró la puerta dejando plantados al Uzumaki y a la Haruno. No sabía por qué, pero le había sentamo mal que Naruto no se acordara de la noche anterior.

Se dirijió al sofá, y se derrumbó en él, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto nunca.

" _maldito Naruto…. Porqué me haces sentir así? Has llegado a quebrar la barrera de hielo que cubría mi corazón, y ahora, después de dejarla abierta, te olvidas de todo. Pues yo no voy a ser menos. Me olvidaré de ti, haré como si no pasara nada. Si eso es lo que quieres."_

Y así, sin más encendió el televisor, y se puso a ver un estúpido programa sobre cotilleos del corazón. Como no le interesaba, cambió de canal. Estaba echando un documental sobre zorros.

"_parece que olvidarte va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Estas en todos lados…."_Pensó mientras suspiraba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Hasa la próxima!.- Gritaba Sakura alzando la mano para despedirse de los ninjas de la arena.- Bueno ya se han ido, que te parece, naruto, si vamos comer algo de ramen.

- No me apetece.- Dijo naruto

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró extrañada. ¡Naruto nunca decía que no a un buen plato de ramen! ¡ Y menos si era ella quién pagaba!

- Esta bien… bueno entonces yo me voy.- Dijo la pelirrosa.- Naruto… si necesitas algo sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte vale?

"_Si tu supieras lo que pasa por mi cabeza… no me hablarías en la vida."_- Pensó naruto.- Vale, pero tranquila, que no me pasa nada.- Dijo sonriéndole falsamente.

00000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron tres días en la aldea de Konoha, y esos tres días siguieron con normalidad. Naruto aún seguía dolido, pues ekl Uchiha no había dado señales de vida. Pero ese dñia tendría que verle, ya que tenñian una misión.

Naruto se estiró en la cama, y se levantó para ir a ducharse.

De camino al puente donde habían quedado con kakashi, se encontró con la madre de Sakura.

- A, naruto. Menos mal que te encontré.- Dijo sonriendo amistosamente la madre de la pelirrosa.- Sakura no podrá acudir hoy a su misión, está enferma, pero bueno, supongo que unos chicos fuertotes como vosotros podréis afrontar solos una sencilla misión de clase D no? Kakashi me explicó que tan sólo tendríais que cuidar una casa, pues el dueño se va a ir durante dos días.

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Sasuke y él, cuidando una casa durante dos días. Y encima, conociendo a Kakashi, daría cualquier estúpida excusa para ausentarse ese tiempo. Últimamente actuaba así cada vez que les tocaba una misión de rango D.

- Arigato señora Haruno, me voy o si no llegaré tarde.- Dijo naruto echando a correr hacia el puente.- Dele recuerdos a Sakura-chan de mi parte!

Naruto corrió hacia el puente. Sasuke ya se encontraba allí, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la varandilla.

-Hola.- Dijo narutoi mirando al suelo.

Sasuke tan sólo se limitó a saludarle con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Era una situación incómoda para ambos. Y después de un largo tiempo de espera, muy angustioso para los dos chicos, apareció Kakashi.

- Hola chicos los siento pero es que me perdí en…- Empez´´o con la escusa de siempre.

- El camino de la vida, no digas más.- Termino la frase Naruto.

- Bien visto que Sakura no vendrá, no perdamos más tiempo, y vayamos a la casa ya. No está muy lejos. A por cierto yo sólo os guiaré, Tsunade-sama me ha encargado otra misión, asi que una vez lleguemos yo me voy.

De camino a la casa, se sentía un ambiente enrarecido. Un silencio inusual en Naruto, hizo que Kakashi se extrañara. Decidió no decir nada al respecto, por si metía la pata.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Era una casa grande y lujosa, de dos pisos. Tenía un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado, y una pequeña fuente en él.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado. Mañana en la noche llegará el dueño y podréis marcharon ¿vale?. - Dijo alegremente kakashi.- Bueno pues no hay más que añadir. Adiós.

Y haciendo un ¡Puf! Desapareció.

Sasuke dio unos pasos adelante, seguido de naruto. Los mismo pensamientos recorrían sendas cabezas.

" Dos dias en esta casa con la persona a la que amo… Sin ni siquiera poder tocarla." Pensaron los dos ninjas.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el cuarto capítulo. No quedó muy interesante, pero no sé, fue lo que me salió jajaja.- No debo estar muy inspirada hoy.

En cuanto al largo de los capítulos… De veras que intento que duren más pero no se porque siempre me quedan cortitos xD. Pero intento compensarlo actualizando todos los dñias, aunque los findes de semana no podre, y algún día que no aparezca la inspiración tampoco xDDD

Bueno y sin más, agradeceros a todos los reviews, que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Si teneis alguna sugerencia para la historia o algo no dudeis en dejar reviews.

Fdo: Lovekiba89


	5. La pelea

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

Bueno y en este capítulo por fín y depués de tanto haceros esperar… Llega el Lemon! xDDD

Espero que se me de bien escribirlo, ya que sólo había escrito escenas de sexo de parejas hetero, así que este es mi primer lemon yaoi . Espero que os guste!

Cap.5

El silencio reinaba en aquella estancia, y la incomodidad que sentía Naruto, lo hacía sufrir, ya que no sabía que hacer.

"_Que situación más incómoda… tengo que romper este silencio como sea…"_

- Bueno, dobe, que estamos aquí. ¿Desayunaste?.- Pregunto, como si nada.- Yo no así que…. ¿Dónde estará la cocina?

- Mmmmmm no, no desayune. Te sigo.

Buscaron la cocina por la casa. Antes de ella encontraron un salón y un comedor inmensos y lujosos, y un par de habitaciones. Y por fín, dieron con la cocina.

En silencio comenzaron a preparar unas tostadas, y a servirlas en la mesa. Era tal la tensión en el habiente, que naruto no puedo aguantar más.

" _El no siente nada por mí. Pues yo no voy a ver menos, voy a dejarle bien claro que no soy un juguete al que poder olvidar en un rincón. Aunque esto me duela."_

- Mira baka. No aguanto más. Que sepas que lo de ayer no significo nada para mí.- Dijo el rubio, mientras sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho. - Si piensas que puedes utilizarme y pasar de mí, vas listo. Que te quede claro que anoche si alguien utilizó a alguien, ese fui yo ¿vale?. No siento absolutamente nada por ti. - A Naruto le dolían todas y cada una de las mentiras que salían de sus labios. Pero odiar al Uchiha era la única manera de olvidarse de él.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió como si mil puñales se clavaran en su corazón. Un dolor lo invadió, y también odio. El rencor lo llenó por dentro. ¿Naruto tan sólo lo había utilizado? Prefería que lo hubiese olvidado, que no lo recordara, que hubieran sido los efectos del alcohol los que hubieran actuado por naruto pero… que lo hubiera utilizado… eso no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Apretó los puños, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó hacia el kitsune, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Naruto se sorprendió por la reacción de Sasuke, y se llevó la mano a los labios para limpiarse la sangre. Pero el uchiha no se detuvo ahí. Empujo a naruto, haciéndole caer al suelo. Pero éste lo agarró haciéndolo tropezar, y cayendo así el Uchiha encima del chico rubio.

Ambos estaban enfurecidos, y empezaron una larga pelea, arrastrándose por el suelo. El uno encima del otro, se pegaban, arañaban, empujaban hasta acabar agotados.

Y así, Sasuke, empapado en sudor, le dio el último puñetazo a naruto, y se quedó allí quieto, encima del kitsune mirándolo a los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando se percató del roce de sus cuerpos, y de la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios.

Naruto se quedó como hipnotizado al ver aquellos afilados ojos negros de color azabache, fijados en los suyos. Fue entonces cuando olvidó el odio, el rencor y el dolor. Su cuerpo pareció moverse por sí solo. Levantó los brazos y lentamente posó sus manos sobre la nuca de Sasuke. Lo fue acercando poco a poco hacia sí, hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron, en un beso. En un beso apasionado, lleno de sentimientos, sentimientos de amor, pero también de deseo, deseo de sentirse más unidos, más cerca el uno del otro.

Poco a poco sus lenguas se entrelazaron, recorriendo cada milímetro de sus bocas.

Las manos expertas de Sasuke exploraban bajo la camiseta de Naruto. Y sus labios ya se hallaban en el cuello, dándoles pequeños mordisquitos.

Para la sorpresa del Uchiha, fue Naruto quién tomo iniciativa esa vez. De pronto se sentó, dejando a sasuke sobre él, y casi se podría decir que le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón. Acarició cada centímetro de piel. Esa piel blanca como la porcelana, por la cuál el kitsune había suspirado durante años. LE besó apasionadamente el cuello, y continuó bajando hacia el pecho. Quería saborear cada ápice de su compañero. Pasaba su lengua por sus pectorales, deteniéndose en los pezones, ya que vio que eso le producía un gran placer al Uchiha. El moreno le sacóa la camiseta al ojiazul, y lo recostó en el suelo. Sentir todo el cuerpo del kitsune bajo él lo excitaba cada vez más.

Bajó la mano lentamente hacia la erección de naruto y cuando ya estaba acariciándola suavemente sobre los pantalones, naruto la detuvo con su propia mano.

- No te gusta? Si no te agrada… pararé.- Dijo sasuke, respetando a naruto.

- No no es eso.- Dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

Y sin dar más explicaciones agarró la mano del Uchiha, y la introdujo dentro de sus boxers. El Uchiha se volvió loco de excitación al tocar la suave erección del kitsune. La agarró con suavidad y comenzó a moverla lentamente. Estubo así un rato, mientras continuaba besando a su compañero. Pero pronto le resultó incómodo el que Naruto aún continuara vestido de cintura para abajo. Así que sin más, le fue bajando lentamente los pantalones, y los boxers, mientras lentamente iba besando su pecho, su ombligo. Y cuando naruto ya estubo completamente desnudo, sasuke se decidió a entrar en acción. Con la punta de la lengua, comenzó a saborear el glande del kitsune, y éste (naruto) suspiraba de placer mientras observaba como su amigo, con labios expertos, conseguía arrancarle de los labios grandes gemidos.

-Sas…sasuke..- Dijo naruto.

- Tranquilo…- Dijo sin parar de pasar la lengua por la erección del rubio. - Dejame encargarme de todo.

Poco a poco fue introduciéndose más en la boca, e iba moviéndose cada vez más rapido.

- Sa… sasu…ke… ya no… ya no puedo… más.- Gimió naruto, retorciéndose de placer, mientras acababa en la boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke, recibió la semilla de naruto con agrado, y comenzó a pasar la lengua por la comisura de sus propios labios, para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota.

- Mmmm sabes muy bien.

Y dicho esto se volvieron a besar. Naruto no quería dejar a Sasuke así, y por ello, comenzó a agarrar el pene de Sasuke y a masajearlo. Sus acciones no eran tan expertas como las de Sasuke, pero sí igual de placenteras. Y al poco rató, sasuke llegó al orgasmo, derramando todo su líquido en la mano de naruto. Naruto comenzó a limpiar cada una de las gotitas que quedaban en el glande de Sasuke, y en su propia mano. Sasuke lo miraba extasiado.

Quedaron allí, ni se sabe cuanto tiempo, echados en el suelo, desnudos, abrazados, y mirándose, besándose, como si fuera su última noche, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que el otro. Y así era, pues para sasuke, lo mñas importante que había en el mundo era aquel pequeño y revoltoso zorrito, que le había robado el corazón.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Una vez salió de la ducha, naruto se dirijió a la cocina, donde se encontraba Sasuke,. Esprándole para comer. Se besaron, y pasaron la tarde así, sin separarse, uno cerca del otro. Una vez que hubieron reconocido sus sentimientos, no quedaba lugar para la vergüenza de decir lo que pensaban.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? - Preguntó naruto, recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo que qué va a pasar?.- Pregunto Sasuke, ya que no se había planteado nada de aquello.

- Sí. Con sakura y demás.

- Pues no lo se

- No se si me atreveré a dar la cara, Sakura e Ino querrán matarme. No me hablarán en la vida.

- Qué piensas que hará Hinata conmigo? Se le ve tímida, pero eso es tan sólo contigo. Todos tenemos una cara oculta. - Dijo sasuke sonriendo al rubio.

- Yo solo se una cosa.

- Dime

-Que…- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.- Que te qu…

RIIIINGGGGGGG RIIIIINGGGGGG

- Joder, pican al timbre. - Se quejó Sasuke.

- Vistete rápido! Si alguien entra y nos ve así….

- SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNNN.- Se olló la estridente voz de Sakura, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pero que cóño hace esta aquí? No estaba enferma?.- Dijo mosqueado (N/A mosqueado cabreado, enfadado)

_**Bueno Hasta aquí el capítulo 5!**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado. No se si me quedó del todo bien, pero esque ya me estoy muriendo de sueño así que por eso lo corté aquí jejejeje. Tengo miedo de que me queden los capítulos liosos, pues lo escribo todo sobre la marcha, ya que este ordenador, por desgracia, es compartido y no puedo guardar los documentos en el xDDDDD.**_

_**Supongo que os esperábais más de este fic, lo siento, si soy mala, qué se le va a hacer xDDDDD. Pero en el próximo capítulo intentaré mejorar. Aunque hoy hice record! Dos capítulos subidos en un día xD lOl. Y además por fín conseguí hacer uno un poco más largo.**_

**_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews (me haría ilu eso de ir contestandolos pero hoy no tengo tiempo ) que me animan a seguir escribiendo._**

_**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, decírmela por favor **_

_**Besosss!**_


	6. El mal entendido

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

Cap.6

En el capítulo anterior….

_-Que…- Dijo Naruto sonriendo.- Que te qu…_

_RIIIINGGGGGGG RIIIIINGGGGGG_

_- Joder, pican al timbre. - Se quejó Sasuke._

_- Vistete rápido! Si alguien entra y nos ve así…._

_- SASUKE-KUUUUUNNNNN.- Se olló la estridente voz de Sakura, al otro lado de la puerta._

_- Pero que cóño hace esta aquí? No estaba enferma?.- Dijo mosqueado (N/A mosqueado cabreado, enfadado)_

Y ápidamente se levantaron, y tropezando, se vistieron torpemente, dejando sus ropas desordenadas y mal puestas, además de los cabellos despeinados. Les daba un aire un tanto cómico.

Fue Sasuke quien acudió a abrir la puerta, resoplando debido a la rapidez con la que había tenido que vestirse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Preguntó el Uchiha, arqueando una ceja.

- Pues… esque verás Sasuke-kun, yo quería venir a esta misión, para estar contigo _" Inner: como iba a perderme la oportunidad de estar dos días en una casa con Sasuke!"_ pero mi madre no me dejaba pues estaba resfriada… pero al fin conseguí escapar…- De repente paró de hablar. Y le hechó un vistazo a Sasuke de arriba abajo. Con las prisas, éste se había puesto la camiseta del revés.

Sasuke miró hacia su camiseta.

- Ah.. esto… esque me pillaste en la ducha. - Mintió torpemente el Uchiha. Los había pillado.

- Y si estabas en la ducha… ¿porqué no estas mojado?. "_Inner: Shannaro! A ver quien es la guarra quq se ha atrevido a tocar a mi Sasuke-kunnnnnnn "_

- Porque todavía no había entrado.- Dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Anda dejémonos ya de tonterías y pasa.

Entraron en el salón, donde se encontraba naruto recostado en el sofá. Sasuke estaba maldiciendo a Sakura interiormente,y Naruto estaba pensado en que quizás no tendría otra oportunidad para expresarle a Sasuke sus sentimientos, pues Sakura estaba siempre pegada a él, como si fuera su sombra.

A Sakura le extraño la reacción de Naruto al verla, pues nisiquiera canturreó su típico Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan, que solía hacer cada vez que la veía.

Había un silencio incómodo en la estancia, y Sakura se habló.

- Estais muy raros. - Se atrevió a decir.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y fue Naruto quién hablo.

-¿Cómo quieres que estemos?... No hay nada que hacer en esta estúpida casa. Dijo Naruto enfadado, ya que hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que iba a poder estar con Sasuke a solas durante los dos días.

- Mmmm Sasuke-kun ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?.- Dijo egoístamente Sakura, ignorando a Naruto.

A naruto le invadieron los celos. Siempre que SAkura intentaba hacer algo con Sasuke, le pasaba, pero esta vez ese sentimiento era más intenso, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto, se sintió que si se quedaba un momento más allí, se tiraría al cuello se Sakura para degollarla. Así que, resoplando, decidió ir a dar un paseo el solo, para relajarse y pensar.

Sasuke se quedó pillado (N/A Pillado sorprendido, esque no es exactamente eso… jajaja bueno dejémoslo en algo parecido a sorprendido) por la reacción de Naruto, y sin darse cuenta Sakura se acercó por detrás, lo agarró fuertemente por el brazo, y lo sacó de la casa casi a rastras para dar aquel "maravilloso" paseo.

000000000000000000000

Naruto se había sentado a la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban la casa, pues a las afueras de estas había un pequeño bosquecillo con un riachuelo (N/A esque esto se me había olvidado mencionarlo jajaja). Había pasado ya un rato desde que había salido. No era sólo porque no podía soportar la presencia de Sakura, sino también, porque en menos de una semana su vida había dado un cambio, y tenía que pensarlo todo detenidamente, pues, aunque en ocasiones Naruto parecía un niño pequeño, era bastante maduro. Esa era una faceta que no solía mostrar, pues él lo que quería siempre era llamar la atención.

A los lejos le pareció escuchar la voz de Sakura-Kun. Al poco ratón, entre la espesura de los árboles, a la orilla del riachuelo, pudo ver a Sasuke y Sakura. Estaban hablando, pero lo que decían no llegaba a los oídos de Naruto, estabn demasiado lejos.

-----

- Sakura… ¿Para qué me traes aquí?.- Dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

- Pues… veras… esque… - Y sin añadir una palabra más. Rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos, y lo besó desesperadamente. Sasuke, se quedó sorprendido, y no reaccionó. Se quedo allí de pié.

-----

Naruto, observó agazapado entre los arbustos. Y de pronto vió algo que le rompió el corazón. Sakura se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke, y lo besaba. Y Sasuke no se apartó, se quedó allí. Desde donde estaba el kitsine, parecía un que Sasuke le estuviera devolviendo el beso, aunque en realidad no fue así. Y sin querer ver más de aquella escena, Naruto echó a correr hacia la casa. Ya había visto demasiado.

-----

De pronto, debido a un ruido entre los arbustos, Sasuke reaccionó.

- ¿Qué coño haces?.- Dijo empujándola.

- Sasuke-kun.. yo te quiero. Más que a nadie. Por ello aproveché el día de hoy, en que nadie nos podía molestar, para no solo declararme como siempre, sino intentarlo de otro modo.

- Yo no te quiero Sakura.- Y sin añadir más, la dejó allí plantada, y se fue en busca de Naruto. Depués de haber sentido los labios de Sakura, necesitaba los de Naruto, pues eran únicamente los de él los que quería, de nadie más.

000000000000000000000000000

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, metido en la cama, aunque aún apenas estaba atardeciendo. Se sentía dolido, por segunda vez. Pero esta vez le había hecho más daño, pues Sasuke le había dado falsas esperanzas.

TOC, TOC

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Fuera! .- Gritó el kitsune

Sasuke, al otro lado de la puerta se quedó sorprendido (N/A Recordar que sasuke no sabía que naruto los había visto). ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y si quizas los habia visto?

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que te largues, ¡Asqueroso! - Dijo Naruto, aunque la última palabra le quedó en un hilo de voz.

- Naruto o abres la puerta o la tiro abajo…. - Dijo el Uchiha empezando a mosquearse.

Naruto, a regañadientes, se levantó, no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas, y abrió la puerta. El Uchiha entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de si, por posibles intromisiones por parte de ceirta pelirrosa. Se fijó en la cara del rubio. Tenía los ojos inchandos, y la cara roja. Miraba al suelo, y tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Naruto… no es lo que piensas…- Dijo Sasuke levantando la mano para quitarle unos mechones dorados que le caían por la cara. Pero naruto le dio un manotazo, dándole a entender que no le tocara.

- ¡No quiero que me toque! ¡Ni que me beses! ¡ Ni nada!...- Un par de lágrimas volvian a correr por su cara.- Dos veces Sasuke, dos veces me has roto el corazón, y no creo que haya una tercera.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía agobiado, odiaba aquella situación.

- Mira, lo que te quería explicar era qu….

- No quiero saberlo. Ya no.

A Sasuke le invadió la rabia, la impotencia de que el kitsune no le dejara hablar. Así que lo empujó contra la pared, y le agarró con una mano las muñecas y con la otra le tapó la boca, para así poder explicarse.

- Mira naruto, lo siento por hacerte esto, pero si no, no me escucharás. Sakura y yo…- Al oír esto, Naruto le mordió la mano, pero Sasuke no la retiró. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre manchó la mano de Sasuke, pero a pesar de aquello el continuó hablando.- no hicimos nada. Ella me llevó hasta allí, y se me declaró por enésima vez. Pero esta ves, me besó. No me lo esperaba de ella, y por eso tardé en reaccionar. Pero después de eso no viste que la empuje?. No oiste que le dije que amaba a otra persona? Y no de das cuenta que a quien amo es a ti?.- Al oir esto, el kitsune dejó de morder la mano del moreno.

Sasuke soló a Naruto, y este, por la impresión fue resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del Uchiha.

- Yo también te amo.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, pues después del corte que Sakura había pasado, sabían que no aparecería por allí.

Se besaron con deseo, con amor, un beso sincero. Las manos de Naruto recorrían todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, haciéndo suspirar a éste.

- Na…Nartuo…. Por..favor… esta..ve..vez…. dejame hacer..te mío….

- No.. te diría…que no… por nada…del mundo.

------------------------

**Bueno pues aquí termina este capítulo!**

**Siento haceros sufrir tanto, ainsss esta parejilla todo el día que si que no…. Pero bueno en el próximo capítulo os prometo que habrá lemon, y ésta vez hasta el final, jajaja en compesanción por marearos tanto xDDD**

**Bueno, me hace ilu contestar a los reviews que vais dejando, así que contesto los del ultimo cap. :**

**Amazona Verde: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Jajajaj Sakura aparece de repente porque existe pa tocar los cojon xDDD Siempre es así, siempre aparece cuando no debe jajajajajaja. Haber si te gusta la continuación. Cuidate!

**Chizu: **Jajajaja si dos capis en un dia… uff pero esque me aburría y no había na que hacer xDDDD Siento lo de Sakura pero si no… ¿no sería tan interesante la cosa no? Siempre ahí una mosaca cojonera en tos laos XD Espero que este cap. Te guste… Besos!

**-l'0r3'n-**Jajaja me alegro de aque te guste, además me dejas review en tos los capis y eso me pone felisss asi me animó a seguir escribiendo . Me daba corte empezar a escribir jajajajaja. Haber si este cap. Te gusta tb . Xaooo

**maca-chan15/ **Ya eh? Depués de tanta tardanza llego el lemon jajajaja, aunque no sea de calidad XD. No los hice llegar hasta el final, porque no se, me parecía que si era la primera vez que estabn así, pues que disfrutaran pero no al maximo XDDD (Soy mala xDDDD) Ahora enserio, en el siguiente cap. T prometo q habrá mñas lemon

**HagaRenPotter**Jajajaja aaquí te dejo otro cap. Más pa que sigas leyendo, espero que no tengas mucho trabajo xDD. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo, aunque nos e, yo soy incapaz de leer algo que yo misma escribí, me da vergüenza xDDD Siento que escribo fatal…. En fin… dejo ya de lamentarme xDDD Aquí tienes el siguiente. Besooosss!

**Oneesama: **Siiii Arriba el SasuNaru! Jajaja lo siento pero creo que Sakura será un poco corta y a no ser que se encuentre a la parejilla en plena acción, no se va a enterar de lo que ocurre xDD. Ainss…. Se me va. Bueno me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, aquí tienes la actualizacion! Xao y bss!

**Kandara: **Siento haberlo dejado ahí xDDD pero esque tenía un sueño que me moría, ya se me mezclaban la letras de teclado xDDDDDDDD Pero bueno, aquí te va otro cap. Haber si te gusta… Besines!

**Miaru**xDDDD me encanto tu review! XDXD Aquí tienes la actualización jejej. Si la sakura es un poco… como decirlo suavemente… metomentodo, siempre aparece en el lugar punto, en la hora punta… al igual que en el baño eh? xDDD Bueno, espero que te guste. Bsos!

**Bueno pues hasta aquí todo. Me alegro muchísimo de que os guste todo esto, enserio me animáis a seguir escribiendo **

**Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dejar review, y si no también, que me hace ilu! xDDD**

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de nada decir que lo personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y bla bla bla…Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero voy a estar dos semanas o tres sin apenas tiempo de escribir. Además de eso, esque ando escasa de ideas xDDDD Así que si tenéis alguna sugerencia dejar review XD

Advertencia: Este capítulo será casi enteramente lemon, así que si no te gusta no lo leas XD (aunque creo si ya leiste hasta aquí, es que te gusta xDDD)

Cap.7

_Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, pues después del corte que Sakura había pasado, sabían que no aparecería por allí._

_Se besaron con deseo, con amor, un beso sincero. Las manos de Naruto recorrían todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, haciéndo suspirar a éste._

_- Na…Nartuo…. Por..favor… esta..ve..vez…. dejame hacer..te mío…._

_- No.. te diría…que no… por nada…del mundo._

Se levantaron, y sin despegar sus labios ni un segundo, se dirigieron a la cama. Poco a poco, Sasuke se fue echando sobre Naruto. Sentía todo el cuerpo del kitsune bajo el suyo, y eso lo excitaba cada vez más. Los labios de Sasuke, jugueteaban con la lengua del rubio y poco a poco recorrían sus mejillas, hasta llegar hasta la oreja del rubio. Allí comenzó a mordisquearla y lamerla, con pasión, mientras le decía al oído cuánto lo quería. Sus labios siguieron bajándo, y besaron el cuello del chico rubio, dejándole pequeñas marcas. Marcas que decían que ese cuello era y siempre sería suyo, de nadie más. Poco a poco, el Uchiha fue despojando de la camiseta a Naruto. Y éste, gemia extasiado por las sensaciones que despertaban cada beso del moreno.

Sasuke besaba el pecho de Naruto con cariño, jugueteando con sus pezones, mordisqueándolos, y esto hizo que Naruto arquease su espalda.

De pronto Sasuke paró, y levantándose, miró a Naruto con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

- Que.. que pasa? Porqué paras?.- Dijo Naruto preocupado. _"Habré echo o dicho algo que le molestara?"_

- Porque quería grabar esta imagen en mi cabeza..- Dijo Sasuke cogiendo la mano de Naruto para levantarlo de la cama. - Además, si estas echado no puedo acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo.- Añadió, posando sus manos en la espalda desnuda del rubio, y acariciándola. Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando, hasta el trasero, y este lo apretío, lo acarició, y poco a poco, le fue bajando los pantalones.

- Eso.. no ..vale…- Dijo naruto sonrojado.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado

- No vale.. tu todavía tienes ropa.- Dijo sonriendo pícaramente y abalanzándose sobre su compañero. Sasuke no se esperaba esto, pero el que su pequeño kitsune tomara la iniciativa le gusta, así que se dejó hacer.

Naruto le quitó la camiseta casi de un tirón, y comenzó a besarle casi con desesperación. Sus manos fueron directamente a para en la entrepierna del moreno. Lo acariciaba suavemente, como con miedo. Pero poco a poco pareció coger mñas confianza, y agarró la erección del moreno con fuerza. Y así lentamente fue descendiento hasta que su cara (la de naruto) quedó a la altura del pene de moreno, todavía cubierto con los pantalones.

Sasuke cada vez estaba más ansioso. Y Jugueteando con el botón del pantalón, Naruto hacía sufrir a su compañero, que estaba cada vez más excitado.

Lentamente le bajó los pantalones dejándolo en boxers. Beso la erección de Sasuke, que todavía estaba oprimida por la fina tela de sus boxers negros. Miró a los ojos de Sasuke, como pidiéndole consentimiento para lo que iba a suceder, y éste, le puso una mano en la cabeza, y agarró su rubio pelo, en señal de que necesitaba más.

Naruto bajó los boxers y agarró el pene de Sasuke. Lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo y aproximaba mucho sus labios a él, apenas rozándolo para provocar a Sasuke. Sasuke que no podía más cogio la cabéza del rubio, y la empujo suavemente hacia su propia erección. A Naruto eso le excitó así que sin pensarselo dos veces, comenzó a pasar la lengua por la punta, humedeciéndola. Cada vez, poco a poco, se iba introduciendo un poco más en la boca, y comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo.

Sasuke estaba muy excitado. El simple echo de sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de naruto, le hacía sentir que necesitaba más.

- Naruto… no puedo más… voy a…- Dijo Sasuke, a punto de terminar.

Entonces Naruto, al oir estó, paró en seco, y se levanto a besar a Sasuke. Sasuke se sorprendió. ¿Porqué había parado?.

- Naruto.. te molesto que…- Dijo Sasuke empezando a preocuparse.

Naruto sonrio y simplemente le dijo en un susurro.

- No lo recuerdas? Dijiste que me harías tuyo….- Dijo comenzando a comerle la oreja.

Sasuke, nada más oir esto, empujó suavemente a naruto hacia la cama, y poco a poco, comenzó a humedecerle su entrada.

Empezó a introducir un dedo en el cuerpo del rubio, y este se quejó un poco. Pero siguió, un poco más. Cuando vió que ya estaba un poco dilatado, introducio el segundo.

-Ah!.. duele..- dijo naruto

- Shhh.. tranquilo… si te duele demasiado me lo dices..

Poco a poco la entrada se fue dilantando más, y cuando sasuke creyó que ya estaba se situó detrás de naruto, y empezó a introducirle la punta de su erección.

- Ah! Sasuke, me duele.

- Paro?

- No porfavor… quiero ser tuyo… ah!..

Poco a poco siguió introduciéndosela, y se quedó un rato quieto, dentro de él, para que naruto sde acostumbrara. El kitsune tenía los ojos húmedos por el dolor, pero quería que Sasuke lo hiciera, es más, lo necesitaba.

Entonces, cuando sasuke lo creyó conveniente, comenzó a moverse lentamente. A la vez también comenzaba a acariciar la erección del rubio, para que este sintiera menos dolor. Poco a poco, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, así que aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas.

- Ah… naruto… me queda poco…- Dijo Sasuke, masturbando con más velocidad a su pareja, mientras le embestía fuertemente.

- A… mi… también…- Dijo naruto, ahogando un gemido.

Y así, Sasuke termino, llenándo a naruto con su semilla, llenándolo por completo. Naruto al sentir esto, se exitó más, y terminó, manchando la mano de su amante.

Sasuke salió de Naruto para echarse a su lado, extasiado y aún respirando entrecortadamente. Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento.

- Te quiero.- Dijo naruto, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero de equipo.

- Y yo tambien, naruto. Quiero que te quede claro que ni Sakura ni nadie nos van a separar. Estendido?- Dijo sasuke, besando con ternura al kitsune.

- Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-------------------

Sakura había regresado del bosque momentos depués que Sasuke, todavía impactada por la reacción de éste. Estaba pálida, no podía dejar que el amor de su vida se escapara. Así que, decidió subir a hablar con él, para arreglar las cosas, no podía soportar la idea de que Sasuke se hubiera enfadado (N/A Esta no se cansa…¬¬)

De pronto, oyó voces procedentes de la habitación de Uchiha. Y lentamente, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta, y pegó la oreja a ella.

_-te quiero._

_- Y yo tambien, naruto. Quiero que te quede claro que ni Sakura ni nadie nos van a separar. Estendido?-_

Sakura se quedó allí de pié, demsiado impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke y… Naruto! Podía haber sido cualquier chica… pero nada le hubiera echo tanto daño como esto.

" _Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Sasuke… y naruto! Pero es imposible! Naruto estaba enamorado de mí no? Y Sasuke… pero sasuke es gay! No lo entiendo… Inner: Sasuke te vas a enterar, os lo haré pagar."_

- Sasuke…- dijo Sakura, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- Te odio…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. 7.

No es muy largo, pero no estoy nada inspirada. Tengo la mente en blanco :S:S:S:S:S

Últimamente estoy descentrada XDDD

Bueno voy a contestar a los reviews

**maca-chan15** : Bueno… lo siento por no haber podido actualizar antes :S Esque no tube nada de tiempo jajaja. Espero que el lemon haya sido de tu agrado, es casi todo el capi de lemon, pero no se, a mi no me convence xDDDD. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Mahokusweetcandy**: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic :D Eso me pone felisssss jajajajaja ya que yo pienso que esto se me da fatal xD A mi tb me gusta mucho el itanaru, pero como este era mi primer fic no quería complicarme mucho XDXDXD Espero que te guste tb este cap.! Besos!

**-l'0r3'n-** Jajajaja gracias! Aunque no creo que sea buena escritora como tu dices XD porque siempre que empiezo una historia me pasa como ahora, me quedo en blanco y no se seguirla ¬¬ pero esta la pienso continuar mas! Me alegro d q t guste! Besossss

**Amazona Verde** : Jajajajaj me hizo mucha gracia tu review. Espero que te guste como hice el lemon.. la verdad esque nunca había escrito un lemon yaoi. Sí que había escrito unos cuantos relatos eróticos, pero en esto todavía soy nueva xDDDD A ver si te gusta! Besos!

**Kandara** : Weno si con emocion te referías a lemon ai ta xDDD Y si no lo siento XDDD Tampoco es que escribiera mucho oy, no toy inspirada xDD Espero q t guste este cap. Bss y cuidate!

**Chizu**: jajaja bueno pues después de hacerte esperar una semanita, aquí tienes el cap! Siento haber tardado tanto XD gomen… Besos!

**Kanari Shinobu**: Jajaja bueno esta vez tardé más en actualizar…. Jo esque no podía dejarlos un capítulo enfadados que me daba penita… sniff..snif… sino pobre naru se nos deprime! xDDDD Aunque creo que sakura en este cap. Se lleva una buena lección pero si te cae mal ahora te caera peor porque los va a empezar a putear de lo lindo jajajajaja . Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo Besos!

**Kin'iro Kitsune**: Jajajajajajaja me hizo muxca gracia tu review! xDDD. Me alegro de que te guste el fic Así me animo a escribir más :D Y sakura… bueno en este cap. Creo que sale mal parada no? Ajajajaja pero bueno supongo que a partir de ahora por mi culpa te caerá peor xDD Xk fijo que les va a intentar joder la vida a esos dos… _(Inner Sakura: Hombre como no… Que se piensan? Q me pueden dejar plantada? Van guapos…)_ Bueno cuidate y besos! Espero que te guste esta continuación!

Armonik Jajajaja bueno creo que tus deseos se han cumplido, aunque no los haya piyado besándose precisamente xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Besos!


End file.
